Winning The Race
by Sheryl Nantus
Summary: Trixie ponders a new career…


Winning The Race

Winning The Race

Rating: T, 2008 movieverse

Pairing: Speed/Trixie

Synopsis: Trixie ponders a new career…

Disclaimer: SO not mine. If you think they are, please consult a medical professional!

They were at Inspiration Point again.

And the only thing in the trunk was a picnic basket filled with goodies courtesy of Mom Racer who had agreed that it was an excellent idea for the couple to avoid public restaurants for a few days. The phone was still off the hook and the posse of reporters and photographers were perched in the street eager to get any shot of the Racer garage and the rebuilding of the Mach 6. Pops had already been restrained once for almost attacking an eager fan who had attempted to steal the morning paper from the doorstep.

Fortunately the Mach 5, the worse for wear after the Crucible, was still safely stored in the Racer garage at Thunderhead. So Sparky had snuck the pair out that afternoon in the back of his own vehicle and dropped them off at the garage. Which is how they ended up at Inspiration Point sitting next to the battered Mach 5 enjoying a few hours of peace and quiet away from the insanity that had enveloped the Racer household.

"What are you thinking about, Trixie?" Speed stretched out on the checkered blanket, staring up at the sky. One hand rubbed his stomach as a pained expression came over his face. "I think Mom packed too much food."

"For you? Never." She tapped his belly lightly, sitting beside him. "I'm just thinking about the road rally."

"Really?" His eyes brightened at the memory. Stretching his arms up the young driver tucked his hands behind his head, pulling his dark blue t-shirt loose from his jeans. "What part?"

"When I was driving." The brunette smiled, her fingers drawing patterns on the bare skin. "I mean, not the part where that tire came close to taking my head off." She frowned. "Definitely not that part. The part where I cut you off on that turn."

"Whoa." Speed put his hand up. "You did not cut me off. I allowed you to move past me." He returned to staring at the blue sky above them. "It was a tactical move. Having you ahead of us was a good idea."

"Really."

"Really." The dark-haired man pointed up. "That cloud looks like the Mach 6, see?"

She glanced up then back down at her boyfriend. "You've seen me on the track at Thunderhead. I'm pretty good." Her hand stopped moving; resting on his stomach. "I've been driving for almost as long as you have. Maybe not professionally, but almost as long."

"Well, yeah." He replied, a defensive tone in his voice. "That's why I was okay with you driving with us. I wouldn't have let you go out there unless I had total faith in your abilities." The young driver smiled. "I knew you could handle anything that came your way."

"Hmm." Trixie nodded. "So what if I wanted to take it to the next level? You know, drive for your dad."

"What?" Speed scrambled back up into a sitting position. "Did you bump your head on the way up here?"

"Speed, there are plenty of women on the circuit. You know the League doesn't discriminate." She brushed a handful of crumbs off of her light pink blouse. "Heck, you met some pretty nasty ones in the desert."

"Well, yeah. Which is why I don't think you should be out there. With me. On the track." One hand waved in the air, forming impossible shapes. "I mean, you're good and all that but I don't want to have to worry about you." He paused, biting down on his lower lip. "I got really scared out there on those hills, Trix. When Snake got that close to you…" The young man looked away, shaking his head. "I was really scared."

"I would have been fine." Reaching out the brunette put her hand on his knee. "If I had been pushed off the road I would have just waited for the recovery teams. The Kwiksave would have saved me."

"Maybe. Maybe not." Speed said softly, turning back to stare at her. "It doesn't always work. You know that."

Trixie opened her mouth to respond and then stopped; pressing her lips together instead. They sat in silence for a minute until he looked away.

"I don't think I could handle that. When Rex died…" The words trailed off.

"I understand." She whispered. Her hand moved to hold his, squeezing lightly. "But I hope you don't mind if I want to drive once in a while at practice."

Speed chuckled. "I'll even give you a lap head start." He cocked his head to one side, an impish smile on his face. "Maybe two if you ask nicely."

"Oh, really?" Sitting up straight she put her hands on her hips, her lower lip jutting out in a classic Trixie pout. "Well, if you think that I'm going to let you win all the time Mr. Grand Prix Winner…" The protestations disappeared as Speed's arms went around her; pulling her to the ground beside him with a soft laugh.

"So you want to race?" He whispered, his lips to her ear, low and soft. His fingers moved up and down her spine; dancing as if he were maneuvering the Mach 6 through the obstacle course again. "You want to race?" The words sent a shiver down her spine; her skin tingling at his touch.

She giggled in response, her hands drifting over the thin t-shirt and jeans. "Just watch the curves."

"Don't worry – I've got your back." Speed mumbled as he pulled Trixie closer, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. "Always."


End file.
